mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus Christ
The Jesus of the Christs is a deity featured in the game The You Testament. Overview He is the son of God, and our lord and savior. Remember, he loves you and he loves God as you should love god and always pray to God and bow to God and Godly God God God God Godly Goddiness God amen. His most famous and beloved disciple, Jebidiah, beats him up like... all the times, and it ain't just him, the roman guards enjoy beating the shit out of him too. Everyone's having fun on the Jesus Ride, the Jesus Ride of never ending pain and beatings. But Jesus is okay with it because he loves everyone and he turns the other cheek and gets beaten up even more. Birth Mary, a virgin, was living in Galilee of Nazareth and was engaged to be married to Joseph, a Jewish carpenter. An angel visited her and explained to her that she would conceive a son by the power of the Holy Spirit. She would carry and give birth to this child and she would name him Jesus. At first Mary was afraid and troubled by the angel's words. Being a virgin, Mary questioned the angel, "How will this be?" The angel explained that the child would be God's own Son and, therefore, "nothing is impossible with God." Humbled and in awe, Mary believed the angel of the Lord and rejoiced in God her Savior. Surely Mary reflected with wonder on the words found in Isaiah 7:14 foretelling this event, "Therefore the Lord himself will give you a sign: The virgin will be with child and will give birth to a son, and will call him Immanuel." (NIV) The Birth of Jesus: While Mary was still engaged to Joseph, she miraculously became pregnant through the Holy Spirit, as foretold to her by the angel. When Mary told Joseph she was pregnant, he had every right to feel disgraced. He knew the child was not his own, and Mary's apparent unfaithfulness carried a grave social stigma. Joseph not only had the right to divorce Mary, under Jewish law she could be put to death by stoning.Although Joseph's initial reaction was to break the engagement, the appropriate thing for a righteous man to do, he treated Mary with extreme kindness. He did not want to cause her further shame, so he decided to act quietly. But God sent an angel to Joseph in a dream to verify Mary's story and reassure him that his marriage to her was God's will. The angel explained that the child within Mary was conceived by the Holy Spirit, that his name would be Jesus and that he was the Messiah, God with us. When Joseph woke from his dream, he willingly obeyed God and took Mary home to be his wife, in spite of the public humiliation he would face. Perhaps this noble quality is one of the reasons God chose him to be the Messiah's earthly father. Joseph too must have wondered in awe as he remembered the words found in Isaiah 7:14, "Therefore the Lord himself will give you a sign: The virgin will be with child and will give birth to a son, and will call him Immanuel." (NIV) At that time, Caesar Augustus decreed that a census be taken, and every person in the entire Roman world had to go to his own town to register. Joseph, being of the line of David, was required to go to Bethlehem to register with Mary. While in Bethlehem, Mary gave birth to Jesus. Probably due to the census, the inn was too crowded, and Mary gave birth in a crude stable. She wrapped the baby in cloths and placed him in a manger. The Shepherd's Worship the Savior: Out in the fields, an angel of the Lord appeared to the shepherds who were tending their flocks of sheep by night. The angel announced that the Savior had been born in the town of David. Suddenly a great host of heavenly beings appeared with the angels and began singing praises to God. As the angelic beings departed, the shepherds decided to travel to Bethlehem and see the Christ-child.There they found Mary, Joseph and the baby, in the stable. After their visit, they began to spread the word about this amazing child and everything the angel had said about him. They went on their way still praising and glorifying God. But Mary kept quiet, treasuring their words and pondering them in her heart. It must have been beyond her ability to grasp, that sleeping in her arms—the tender child she had just borne—was the Savior of the world. The Magi Bring Gifts: After Jesus' birth, Herod was king of Judea. At this time wise men (Magi) from the east saw a star, they came in search, knowing the star signified the birth of the king of the Jews. The wise men came to the Jewish rulers in Jerusalem and asked where the Christ was to be born. The rulers explained, "In Bethlehem in Judea," referring to Micah 5:2. Herod secretly met with the Magi and asked them to report back after they had found the child. Herod told the Magi that he too wanted to go and worship the babe. But secretly Herod was plotting to kill the child. So the wise men continued to follow the star in search of the new born king and found Jesus with his mother in Bethlehem. (Most likely Jesus was already two years of age by this time.) They bowed and worshipped him, offering treasures of gold, incense, and myrrh. When they left, they did not return to Herod. They had been warned in a dream of his plot to destroy the child. Adventures in M.Dickie land Jesus was walking around in the Roman Empire, where there are apparently little to no buldings or structures, no homes for people to sleep in, just big open fields and deserts every fucking where and people don't sleep in beds, they only sleep on the ground, by sitting. So Jesus got some disciples and shit and they were all like teach us Jesus let's beat up that guy, and then Jesus would say "No he who is without sin cast the first stone". Then he gets beaten up by Jebidiah, and it was fun and exciting and arousing to do so. Later, Jesus got beaten up by Roman Guards and then crucified but then came back to life but still dead and so his followers were egotistical douches except for Jebidiah, who is the greatest, and most honest, and most peaceful (yeah fucking right) man alive, so he teaches the story of Jesus Christ to a random black guy sitting under a tree, because once again, there were no buildings in the Roman Empire, only fields and deserts and people who want to beat each other up for no good reason. Category:Male Category:Stream Character Category:Game Characters